


Cleaning Day

by Aquadextrous



Series: Family [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Cleaning, Chaos, Cleaning, Gen, House Cleaning, Laundry, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: It's cleaning day and really, not everyone is super hyped about the fact, except maybe Tanah. Chaos ensues in the latter part of the day, with Cahaya finding a very interesting picture.
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Series: Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899283
Kudos: 22





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> squee I'm excited about this! This is one of the stories in the daily lives of the elementals, with just the right amount of plot and fun. Hope you enjoy!

Angin awoke with a start, sweat covering his temples and his breathing labored as he recovered from a bad dream. It felt like a warning though, telling him that a big event was to take place.

It was still dark and he couldn’t see anything, but he just realized something. It was a dreaded day today. Something terrible was going to happen, he just knew it.

He adjusted the shirt he wore and tried to regain control of his breathing, taking deep breaths and slowly removing the blanket from his legs.

He swiveled around, looking below him to see Petir snoring slightly, a part of his blanket on the floor with his legs all tangled in the portion that managed to stay on the bed.

His gaze slowly went to the other occupant’s bed, Tanah sleeping soundly cocooned by his own blanket.

Good.

Careful not to wake any of them, Angin jumped down from his bed and tiptoed toward the door, pausing to see if one of his brothers woke.

Seeing them undisturbed, Angin quietly left the room, going further down the hall and into another one of his brothers’ bedroom.

On the second floor of the house, one long hallway was there after climbing the steps.

The right side was filled with the bedrooms, with the first door being the room of the three eldest. The second room was where Api and Air resided, the last room belonging to the second pair of twins.

The left side was where there were two bathrooms and a balcony overlooking the streets, the day steadily coming as the sun rose.

Angin knew he had to hurry. He twisted the doorknob open and blinked to get used to the darkness. He knew Api’s side of the room was on the left, so he quickly sidestepped the clutter on the floor and shook his brother in red awake.

Api’s disheveled head popped out of the blankets, eyes still closed but already awake.

“Huh? Angin wha – “

“Come on we have to hurry,” Angin cut in a whisper, shaking him again. “I can sense something is going to go wrong today. We have to go now and get Daun. Api wake up!”

“Alright alright,” he slurred, shuffling the covers off and sitting up.

But Angin had little patience and so pulled on Api’s arm, making sure they left with not much sound. Although with Api still half-asleep, he ended up stumbling once they reached the door and Angin had to muffle his groan of frustration and pull his brother in red up, stationing him just beside the door to the last set of twins.

Cahaya was a light sleeper, so Angin knew he had to be careful in getting Daun.

Once he reached the side of Daun’s bed, he wasn’t so kind as to wake him like he did with Api. He threw the blankets off, startling the younger awake at the sudden chill.

Angin took his wrist and dragged him off the bed, proceeding to carry him so he wouldn’t make much noise and wake Cahaya. It would ruin the plan!

Daun mumbled incoherencies but let himself be carried, Angin placing him back on his feet and waking him up forcefully.

“Daun wake up we have to go now!”

Daun popped his eyes open, trying valiantly to shake the sleep off him as his mind caught up with the day today.

“Oh no!” he said in a frantic whisper. “It’s _today?_ ”

Angin nodded vigorously and shoved Api to wake him up fully, the fire elemental jumping to his feet with a growl before Angin took off with his wind, Daun producing a vine and swinging out the open window after the cheerful one.

Api looked at them in bewilderment before jumping out too, his feet planted firmly on the ground as he ran across the front lawn.

Angin could practically taste freedom as they neared the street, wide grin on his face. But then a block of earth appeared out of nowhere where the lawn and main street met, the wind elemental stumbling on his feet in shock since _Where did that come from?!_

Daun crashed into him then, Api following not long after as he accidentally head-butted the leaf manipulator. This resulted in the three of them bumping heads with one another, sprawling out on the ground unceremoniously as they moaned in pain.

Tanah appeared from the front door with a stern expression on his face, grinning evilly as he announced to the trio, “It’s Cleaning Day!”

“NOOOO!” the trio cried in despair, their heads tilted to the sky as they lamented the loss of liberty that was so, so close.

* * *

Moments later, Angin found himself sweeping the floor, grumbling and whining about chores as Petir wiped the ornaments in the living room with a cloth, setting them back down and moving on with a flash of lightning.

“Awh Petir aren’t you the least bit annoyed we have to do this?”

“It’s a weekly thing. Why would you even try to escape when Tanah can hear you?”

Angin turned to his older brother with wide eyes, grip on the broom loosening.

“What do you mean he heard me?”

Air came into view just then, snickering as he sprayed water to the plants in the house.

“He really doesn’t know?” he said to Petir, who shook his head and proceeded with his task.

Angin turned to his other brother in blue, confusion evident in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” He frowned and dropped the broom. “Don’t tell me he actually heard me?”

“Of course he did. We all did. You were so noisy. I woke when you came into our room but I just pretended I was asleep. The looks on your faces were so worth it.”

Angin heard Petir snort, and scowled his way.

“Your stealthy escape plan wasn’t so stealthy after all,” Petir said as he turned back around to face them. “But I admire your courage for trying, Angin. You just didn’t have enough luck.”

“No, he caused too much racket to begin with,” Air argued.

“Ahh shut up both of you,” Angin said, picking up the broom and sweeping invisible dust. “Well, worth a try anyway. Next time you won’t see the three of us doing chores.”

“Because you’ll be helping me with groceries, is that it?” piped up a new voice, and the three turned to see Tanah with a smile that oozed danger.

Angin felt the hostility too and sputtered out, “N – no sir I’m content just helping with the house. See, I’m sweeping right now.”

To emphasize his point he began to sweep with much energy, throwing the dust and dirt around and making Air cough at the clumsy and uncoordinated movements.

Petir rolled his eyes and said no more, Air also resuming with watering the plants before moving on to other parts of the house where Daun insisted to move his plants that he labeled as indoor.

Cahaya was tasked to wash and wipe the windows from the outside, floating and muttering to himself while rubbing a cloth on the panes.

He yelped once he removed the rag, seeing a scary face from inside. He clutched at his heart as Api laughed heartily at the scare, moving on to his next possible victim while humming.

The light manipulator growled in anger, throwing the window open and pointing his index at the back of his fiery brother. With his target in sight and aimed perfectly, he shot a light beam at his butt that caused Api to yelp and scramble away, Cahaya snickering at his revenge.

Served him right anyway for that jump scare. What a brat.

* * *

Daun was currently dragging a sponge across the bathroom tiles, holding the sink for balance as he swept his foot in different directions, the other keeping his footing despite the tiles covered in slippery soapy substance.

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple in fruits of his labor, Daun puffing out air as he scrubbed vigorously with his foot.

With him was Air, in charge of the tub and the other half of the bathroom. He had his pants rolled up to his knees, the sleeves of his tee rolled up until his shoulders. He scrubbed the tub and the tap, his hands and feet coated in bathroom cleanser.

“Daun, scrub the toilet, will you?” he panted, wiping sweat off his forehead with his arm.

Daun shook his head, Air raising a brow at his answer.

“The toilet might overflow. I don’t want to deal with extra work.”

Air sighed, leaning his arm on the rim of the tub.

“Daun, the toilet’s not going to bite you. Use the toilet scrub and the toilet bowl cleaner by the side, yeah? You don’t have to touch it with your bare hand!”

Air’s hand shot out quickly to grab Daun’s, mortified at seeing his brother so ready to dip his hand in the bowl. The two of them engaged in a heated and silent staring contest, Air drilling his gaze into the other and Daun squinting at him with unreadable eyes.

That was how Angin found them, pausing and leaving silently, not wanting to ask what they were silently communicating about.

As he walked the hallways he suddenly saw a cockroach skittering about the floor, Angin’s brain shutting down and rebooting for him to release a high-pitched scream, using his powers to get it away from him, only for the critter to fall on his nose.

Again, he screamed before promptly fainting, the little cockroach scurrying away for cover.

Petir was outside the house, shirt and shorts soaked as he did the laundry.

Another flick of the water in his face from the other basin made him retaliate with his own splash, Api stilling before doing the same thing albeit a much larger splash.

“Petir quit it!”

“You quit it! You started it!” he groused back, wringing the article of clothing he held.

Api’s mouth fell open in a scandalized gasp, hand on his heart as he feigned pain. Petir rolled his eyes at his drama, transferring the shirt he was holding to the third basin that was handled by Tanah.

“Tanah tell ‘im I didn’t start it!” Api wailed to the other who had been quiet the whole time.

“Tanah you saw Api up to his shenanigans again,” Petir said from Tanah’s other side, lips turned down in a frown.

Tanah leveled them both with an unreadable stare before speaking.

“I don’t care who started it. But you will care on who finished it.”

The pair of shorts he held stretched taut, Api and Petir immediately clamping their mouths shut and focusing on the laundry, Tanah’s unspoken threat clear in their heads.

Whining sounded from the house then, the trio turning to see Angin dragging himself from the front door, mouth open as incoherent blubbering spilled.

Api chortled at his brother’s messy state, blue shirt askew and shorts bunched up on his thighs, his cap in a similar style as Tanah’s now.

“Tanah I’m so tired!” he said, collapsing near said brother, propping his chin on his shoulder. “Can we take a break first?”

Tanah looked at him over his shoulder and addressed all of them when he spoke.

“The thing about breaks with you all is that it ends up for the whole day. We never get to finish much when I give you breaks. I end up tired and sleepy the next day since I continue on my own.”

“My legs ache!” Angin said. “My arms are about to fall off! And I nearly died ‘cause of that one cockroach I saw a while ago.”

Petir rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just being dramatic.”

Angin petulantly stared at Petir, eyebrows furrowed as well.

“You’re one to talk. You complained the whole day when you sprained your wrist. How is that any less dramatic?”

Api laughed loud and clear then, the tips of Petir’s ears reddening as he looked away from all of them.

“Oh yeah I remember that! He kept cursing and Air had to wear earmuffs the whole day!”

“He didn’t even stand from the bed,” Tanah said with a little laugh as they all reminisced about the time, Petir trying valiantly to appear insignificant, wanting so badly for a hole to appear and swallow him so he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

Cahaya found himself in his shared room with Daun, peering over their room and wondering which to throw out and keep.

He picked up a few papers and shuffled them, scanning through the writings and tucking them in a book. He sat on the floor, rearranging his clothes and throwing away the clutter that had accumulated over the years.

He found pictures stuffed in his bookshelves, rifling through each one and smiling at the fond memories.

When he reached a certain photograph though, his eyes widened and he had to rub his eyes to ensure he wasn’t daydreaming.

The longer he stared, the more believable it seemed to be.

When his brain finally clicked he laughed out loud, causing Daun and Air to peek their heads in, having finally finished the task of cleaning the bathroom.

“What’s so funny?” Air asked as he crouched to Cahaya, taking a glance of the picture and choking on air before doubling over in giggles, slapping his thighs in mirth as he leaned his head on the light elemental’s, who laughed harder.

Daun hummed questioningly and went to his twin’s unoccupied side, having two seconds of silence before he too guffawed, landing on the floor and rolling, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Their booming laughter caught the attention of the four outside, Angin’s interest piqued and standing abruptly as he used his wind to travel to the second floor, peeking at his other three brothers who were rolling on the ground.

Intrigued, Angin hopped inside and went over to Cahaya who held a photograph.

“Lemme see Cahaya! C’mon be a good brother and show it to mee!” he whined, tugging on the light elemental’s arm.

Cahaya, still laughing, handed over the photograph as he shook with belly-aching laughter, pounding the floor and gasping.

One look was enough to make Angin splutter with laughter as well, his cackling heard loud and clear as he jumped down from the window with the picture in hand, earning three quizzical looks from the brothers who were doing laundry.

“Oh my gosh guys you gotta see this!” Angin gasped out as he handed the picture to Tanah, who wiped his hand on his shirt before getting it, taking a long and hard look before a wide, wide grin split his face, the beginnings of a laugh overtaking his features as he wordlessly passed it to Api, who only took half a second to howl with laughter, standing up and cackling as fires spurted from the top of the head.

“WAHAHAH PETIR!”

Petir only rose a brow in question, irked at all of his brothers laughing. What was so funny they couldn’t tell him?

Unless…

His eyes widened with the realization that it must be a picture about him!

He reached over Api and snatched the cursed picture from his loose grip, eyes widening as he felt the blood leave his face.

“WHO DID THIS?!” he roared, murderous glare passing each of his brothers who continued to laugh and roll on the floor.

Tanah couldn’t even contain himself, draping himself over Angin as he shook with the force of his laughs. Api was uncontrollable, cackling like no tomorrow and running around the front lawn, laundry forgotten.

The other three inside were also roaring with laughter, unmistakable pounding of the floor also heard.

In no time, Petir appeared in the shared room of the second pair of twins, sidestepping Daun and Air and grabbing Cahaya’s collar, shaking him violently.

“You did this, you annoying flashlight! How did you manage to get a picture of me with make up?! I look hideous! I was sleeping, too!”

Cahaya only managed to catch a breath before laughing again, his head thrown back as he smacked Petir’s chest half-heartedly.

“Dude, I just found it tucked in one of my shelves,” he breathed out finally, wiping a tear from his eye. “That’s so hilarious, I don’t even know where I got it. This is perfect blackmail material right there.”

And then he dissolved into giggles, Petir throwing him off and clenching his fist.

“API! IS THIS YOU?!”

He went to the window to see the three of them still busting their guts off, Tanah still laughing and Angin kicking his legs up in the air. Api meanwhile was panting, catching his breath as he leaned on the only tree in their front lawn.

Petir and Api met gazes, the latter’s eyes twinkling with mischief as his lips pulled up into a devilish smirk.

Petir shook with uncontrolled rage, eyes covered by his cap when he lowered his head.

That was enough answer for him.

“SAY GOODBYE TO LIFE, API, YOU’RE DYING TODAY!” he roared, leaping off the window and chasing after his brother in red, Api having a head start as he ran across the streets, screaming and laughing with glee.

In all the ruckus, Petir had dropped the picture, only for Air to pick it up, get a good look and start laughing his brains off.

“Waah that’s awesome!” Daun said then, slumping on Cahaya who was trying badly to catch his breath. “It was Api’s idea to mess with him while asleep. Angin and I agreed.”

By the window appeared their other two brothers, Angin supporting Tanah with his wind. Their laughter had subsided into occasional giggles, but their amused smiles were wide on their faces.

“We all knew it wouldn’t be safe to hide it anywhere, so we tucked it in one of your shelves, Cahaya,” added Angin as he set Tanah down. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Are you kidding? This is one of the best!” Cahaya said, grinning madly. “This is awesome, guys. Like, this has got to be in one of my top ten lists.”

“You can thank Api for that,” Tanah said, shaking his head. “Those two will play cat and mouse for quite a while, so why don’t you all help me with dinner?”

“Aye aye sir!”

“No problem!”

To Angin he said, “Now, isn’t that some break?”

Angin giggled, nodding and pulling on Tanah’s wrist as they made their way downstairs.

In the distance, Api was running madly for his life as his older brother chased after him, screaming profanities and promises of pain as the day wore on.


End file.
